1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to traffic control devices and, in one particular embodiment, to a traffic control device sensitive to the speed of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Current Technology
Conventional devices are known to help slow down the speed of traffic in selected areas. For example, conventional “speed bumps” or “rumble strips” are used in such places as school zones, parking lots, construction zones, hospital zones and similar areas where it is desired to control or reduce the speed of vehicles for the safety of pedestrians.
A conventional speed bump usually consists of a concrete or asphalt hump formed in the road. Drivers must slow down when driving over these speed bumps to prevent damage to their vehicle. However, even if travelling at the posted speed limit or below, these conventional speed bumps can take a toll on a vehicle's mechanical components, such as the shock absorbers and steering system. Additionally, these conventional speed bumps are very heavy and, once in place, are typically permanent fixtures on the roadway. In order to remove a conventional speed bump, the speed bump must be broken up and the roadway repaired where the speed bump used to be. Additionally, these conventional speed bumps require maintenance to repair cracks and breaks caused by heavy traffic volume.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a traffic control device that reduces or eliminates at least some of the problems associated with conventional speed bumps.